La hantise du passé
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia vient d'intégrer le prestigieux lycée de Fairy High School. Hélas, un douloureux passé la hante, jour et nuit. Parviendra-t-elle à s'en sortir? Sera-t-elle aidée? Entre mystère, drame, romance et friendship, une school-fic basée sur un sujet réel et grave. School-fic. Pairing principal : Nalu [ /!\ Les personnages ne sont pas dotés de leurs pouvoirs]
1. L'arrivée

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le premier chapitre de cette school-fic, basée sur su sujet très grave, et inspirée de mon propre passé. Je ne vous dis pas le thème dès maintenant, sinon ça gâcherai la "surprise" après. Je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais bon... je me rattraperai sur les prochains ! ^^

J'ai mis raiting T pour le langage, le sujet, et peut-être un lemon par la suite.

Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic, _La révélation_ , le chapitre 3 sortira demain, et il sera assez long ! Désolée pour les délais de publication entre les chapitres de mes fics, c'est juste que ces temps-ci entre le montage d'un film, l'histoire des arts et le brevet, j'ai un peu de mal à tout faire ! voilou !

sur ce, je vous laisse lire ! ;)

* * *

Elle se prénommait Lucy Heartfilia et était âgée de 17 ans. De longs cheveux blonds ondulaient gracieusement le long de son dos et de grands yeux chocolat égayaient son joli visage fin. Elle possédait des formes généreuses, ce qui rendaient certaines filles jalouses et provoquaient de violents saignements du nez chez les garçons – surtout quand ils se l'imaginaient dans leur lit, nue. Hélas, malgré le magnifique sourire qu'elle tentait d'arborer sur son visage, son regard était terne, vide de toute émotion.

Aujourd'hui était un jour assez particulier pour la jeune fille : elle intégrait le prestigieux lycée Fairy High School. Situé au cœur de la paisible ville de Magnolia, il était constitué de 6 bâtiments, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, avec leurs magnifiques pierres apparentes. Ils étaient divisés selon leur attribution : un servait de réfectoire, trois aux classes, chacun spécifique à un niveau, de la seconde à la terminale, ainsi que deux internats – un pour les filles et un pour les garçons – nommés Fairy Hills. Au centre de ces édifices disposés en U, se trouvait une cour spacieuse, bordée d'arbres. De plus, pour parfaire le tout, un parc attenant à celle-ci était réservé aux lycéens.

Après avoir calmé sa respiration, Lucy, angoissée, poussa les lourdes grilles dorées et pénétra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle appréhendait énormément sa rentrée dans ce cadre inconnu. A peine avait-elle franchi l'entré que, comme un seul homme, dans un même mouvement, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers la nouvelle, accroissant son malaise. A vrai dire, ils étaient peu habitués à l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant, la sélection d'entrée à ce lycée étant si difficile. Une jeune femme tout aussi belle, avec de longs cheveux blancs, s'approcha alors de la blonde.

« Salut ! Comment tu vas ? Tu es nouvelle ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu étais où avant ? Tu es en quelle classe ? Tu connais des gens ici ? demanda vivement la blanche.

-Euuuuh… hésita Lucy, un peu stressée du comportement de l'autre élève

-Mais voyons Mira, laisse-la un peu respirer ! Tu vois pas que tu la gênes avec toutes tes questions ! s'exclama une autre fille aux cheveux blancs, courts cette fois-ci, qui venait juste d'arriver. Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? interrogea-t-elle gentiment en reportant son attention sur la nouvelle.

-Oui, merci. En fait, je cherche le bureau du proviseur pour mon inscription… dit-elle en souriant.

-Tu vois le grand bâtiment en face de toi ? C'est au premier étage, la fenêtre juste au-dessus de la fontaine que tu vois !

-Merci beaucoup, euh ano…

-Lisanna. Et voici ma sœur, Mirajane, présenta-t-elle en souriant.

-Salut ! Appelle-moi Mira ! s'exclama celle aux longs cheveux blancs comme neige.

-Je m'appelle Lucy. Merci pour votre aide ! déclama-t-elle en partant rapidement après les avoir remerciées. »

Une fois arrivée devant la fameuse porte, après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherches intensives, Lucy frappa à la porte du proviseur – _Makarov,_ lit-elle.

« Oui ? Entrez ! déclara une voix en provenance de la pièce. »

En voyant un tout petit homme moustachu, assis sur le bord de son bureau, un air joyeux scotché au visage, la blonde eu un petit mouvement de surprise en effet, elle qui s'attendait à voir un grand homme charismatique, tel que son père par exemple !

-Tu es Lucy Heartfilia, je présume ? demanda Makarov

-Oui c'est exact. Je viens pour remplir les papiers pour mon inscription.

-Oui, bien sûr, tiens les voilà… dit-il en les lui tendant, tu seras en 1ère B, et tu occuperas la chambre 602 à l'internat de Fairy Hills.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama la jeune fille, _1_ _ère_ _B, chambre 602,_ mémorisa-t-elle. Tenez, j'ai fini de les remplir.

-Merci. *récupère le dossier* Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de rejoindre les rangs de ta classe, au risque de te perdre. Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-D'accord, au revoir Monsieur le proviseur, di-t-elle poliment.

-Appelle-moi Makarov, dit simplement celui-ci, je tiens à instaurer un climat de confiance dans ce lycée, et ça commence par l'appellation des supérieurs.

-Euh, d'accord… déclara-t-elle, gênée. »

Elle sortit alors de la pièce, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Lucy rejoignit le rang de sa classe, et constata que ni Lisanna, ni Mirajane n'était dans sa classe, l'une étant un an plus jeune et l'autre d'un an son ainée. Elle soupira et suivit les élèves pour rentrer dans sa classe. A son arrivée, son professeur principal, Macao, lui demanda de rester debout, tandis que tous les autres s'asseyaient. Surprise, elle obtempéra malgré tout.

« Bonjour, comme je sais que tu es nouvelle, peux-tu te présenter à la classe ?

-Euh, bien sûr… Je m'appelle Lucy et j'ai 17 ans, comme la plupart d'entre vous je suppose, et voilà.

-*surpris de la rapidité de sa présentation* Et quel est ton nom de famille ?

-je… je ne préfère pas le dire, merci *baisse la tête, gênée, et part s'assoir rapidement à une place libre au fond de la classe, à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves*.

-Bien, euh, commençons alors. »

* * *

Je sais, je sais, le suspense est insoutenable à la fin XDDDD

Sinon ça vous a plu ?

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives ! A+ !


	2. L'intégration

Bonjour à tous et à tous, vous, les lecteurs de ma fanfiction, fidèles ou pas, que vous suiviez ma fic, que vous l'ayez ajoutée à vos favoris, ou que vous soyez juste de passage !

Je réitère mes excuses à propos du délai de publication plus que long... Gomene ! *moue triste désolée*

Bref, je vous ai concocté un petit chapitre pas piqué des hannetons (Amixem quand tu nous tiens !) *à dire avec un petit doigt en l'air*, qui j'espère vous plaira ! :)

En dédommagement pour les délais (je m'excuse encore ! *se prosterne à vos pieds*), le chapitre 4 sera trèèèès long, mais je ne vous dit pas encore la raison ;) SUSPENS ! XD

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les quelques fautes qui ont pu passer entre les mailles du filet, mais j'essaie de faire au mieux, et pour ce chapitre, à vrai dire, je ne me suis pas franchement attardée dessus, encore une fois, question de vous servir ce chapitre le plus vite possible, sur un plateau encore fumant ! XD (putain, j'ai faim maintenant... _)

Allez, on s'retrouve en bas ! ^^

* * *

Pour les réponses aux reviews, si vous avez un compte, je réponds directement par MP dès que je les vois, sinon, je le ferai come d'habitude en début de chapitre ! Je vous remercie de toutes les reviews ou MP que vous avez pu m'envoyer, ça m'a fait très plaisir (mon petit cocoro vous remercie) !

Pour que vous ayez ce chapitre le plus rapidement possible, je ne ferai pas de longs discours et de bla-bla, et je ferai une impasse sur la réponse aux reviews anonymes, mais sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, et que je m'en occuperai au prochain chapitre (si vous ne m'avez pas tuée avant et si le brevet ne m'a pas mis un trop gros coup au moral...).

Encore désolée, désolée, désolée !

Bon trêve de bla-bla, on se retrouve plus bas (même si je reste persuadée que personne ne lit JAMAIS ce que je m'évertue à écrire), et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, sur ce qu'il y aurait à améliorer, ce qui va, ce qui va pas, tout ça, tout ça quoi ! ^^

* * *

 **Précédemment :**

 _A son arrivée, son professeur principal, Macao, lui demanda de rester debout, tandis que tous les autres s'asseyaient. Surprise, elle obtempéra malgré tout._

 _« Bonjour, comme je sais que tu es nouvelle, peux-tu te présenter à la classe ?_

 _-Euh, bien sûr… Je m'appelle Lucy et j'ai 17 ans, comme la plupart d'entre vous je suppose, et voilà._

 _-*surpris de la rapidité de sa présentation* Et quel est ton nom de famille ?_

 _-je… je ne préfère pas le dire, merci *baisse la tête, gênée, et part s'assoir rapidement à une place libre au fond de la classe, à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves*._

 _-Bien, euh, commençons alors. »_

* * *

« Salut, moi c'est Levy ! Tu étais où avant ? _se présenta la fille aux cheveux bleus_.

\- Salut, j'étais à Hargeon, _répondit la blonde d'une voix morne_.

\- Ça va ? _s'inquiéta Levy_.

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiète ! »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le professeur, afin de montrer à sa voisine de classe qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. Cette dernière, surprise de la réaction de la nouvelle ne dit plus rien. Elle regarda deux de ses amis, assis côte à côte, qui la fixaient avec curiosité. C'était Loki et Grey, qui avait tous deux un regard interrogatif. D'un petit geste de la main, elle leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas important et qu'elle leur en parlerait après. C'est au même moment que Macao les remarqua.

« Grey, Loki ! Retournez-vous ! Levy, c'est rare que tu te fasses remarquer en cours ! Suis un peu ! Tu répondras à ma prochaine question !

\- Oui Combolto-sensei, _fit cette dernière avec respect en inclinant légèrement la tête en avant_.

\- Mais sensei ! C'est difficile de se concentrer avec une fille aussi bonne dernière ! _se défendit pitoyablement Loki, tandis que Grey obéissait au professeur_.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, _approuva contre toute attente le professeur._

\- Combolto-sensei ! _fit la déléguée générale, Erza, indignée_.

\- Gomene, gomene ! _s'excusa Macao, effrayé et soumis face à celle-ci._ R-reprenons ! _continua-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance_.

\- Bien ! _rétorqua Erza autoritairement_.

\- E-effrayante… ! _murmura Natsu qui jusque-là était resté à peu près calme_. »

Lucy, quant à elle, était gênée d'être au centre de la « discussion ». A la fin des deux premières heures de cours de la matinée, Lucy resta seule avec un livre, assise contre un arbre. Non loin de là, un groupe, composé d'Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, Grey, Jellal, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Loki, ainsi deux « jumeaux » : Sting et Rogue, discutaient avec animation.

« Vous avez vu la nouvelle ? _demanda Mira_.

\- Ouais, même qu'elle est boooonne ! _répondit Loki avec une petite hémorragie nasale._

\- Ferme-la l'pervers ! _l'assomma Gajeel_.

\- Une nouvelle ? Elle est où ? _questionna Sting, à présent très intéressé._

\- Hn, _répondit Rogue, blasé par l'attitude de ses amis_.

\- Elle est en quelle classe ? _continua Sting_.

\- La nôtre, 1èreB, _répondit Grey_.

\- Rho zut, j'aurais tellement aimé être avec vous ! Pfffff, _ragea Sting_.

\- En tous cas, elle a l'air super sympa ! _s'écria gaiement Natsu_ , hein Levy ?

\- Euh, ouais, ouais, _répondit celle-ci, sortant de ses réflexions_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _interrogea Lisanna_.

\- Oh trois fois rien… C'est juste que, ce matin elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme donc je m'inquiète, c'est tout, _répondit Levy._

\- Bon, on ira la voir à la prochaine pause, ok ? _décida Erza_.

\- Ok, _répondirent-ils tous en chœur, avec plus ou moins d'entrain selon les concernés_.

\- Elle a regardé Grey-sama, ce matin ! _se lamenta Juvia_. Juvia voudrait aussi que Grey-sama regarde Juvia ! _Puis, réalisant ses paroles, elle hurla_ : ONIGATAKIIII !

\- Calme-toi un peu Juvia, steuplé ! _s'exaspéra Grey_.

\- Ooooh ! Grey-sama a parlé à Juvia ! »

Puis, elle partit dans son délire en mode shojo. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit de manière stridente, coupant leur discussion. Leur groupe se dirigea donc vers leurs salles de classe respectives, continuant cependant de parler.

Deux heures plus tard, une fois les cours de la matinée enfin achevés, Lucy, se dirigeant tranquillement vers le réfectoire, se fit soudainement encercler par un groupe d'élèves.

« Q-qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? _questionna-t-elle avec inquiétude_.

\- Te parler, _répondit Erza d'une voix franche._

\- Erza, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! _s'exclama un jeune garçon_. Je suis Natsu et toi Lucy, c'est bien ça ?

\- Euh, ouais…, _répondit-elle toujours avec méfiance_.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te veut pas de mal, on veut juste en savoir un peu plus sur toi, _dit gentiment Levy_.

\- Euuuh… ouais, d'accord, _accepta Lucy_.

\- Tu-…, _commença Jellal, avant de se faire interrompre par Lisanna_.

\- Voyons, vous devriez d'abord vous présenter, elle ne vous connait même pas ! _les sermonna celle-ci_. Bon, tu connais déjà Mirajane et Levy. Je te présente donc Erza, c'est celle aux longs cheveux rouge écarlate – c'est la déléguée générale –, Loki, le pervers aux cheveux roux, Natsu, l'imbécile aux cheveux roses qui est justement en train de se battre avec Grey, l'exhibitionniste - …

\- He ! Je suis pas un imbécile ! _la coupa le dénommé Natsu_.

\- He ! Je suis pas exhibitionniste ! _protesta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en même temps que son rival_.

\- Bref, _reprit-elle, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix_ , donc, voici, Jellal, celui aux cheveux bleus et au tatouage sur l'œil, Gajeel, aux longs cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux nombreux piercings, Juvia, celle aux cheveux bleus qui mate Grey depuis le début de notre discussion _[à ces mots, celle-ci rougit fortement tandis que le concerné soupirait d'exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel]_ , Sting, le deuxième pervers blond, et pour finir, Rogue, celui aux cheveux noirs avec une mèche qui lui cache un œil ! _les présenta-t-elle en les désignant à tour de rôle_.

\- Euh, ok…, _dit Lucy tout en essayant de mémoriser tous les noms_. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi vous vouliez me parler.

\- Et bien, déjà, _commença Levy avec hésitation_ , on se demandait pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ce matin.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Bah pourquoi tu t'es énervée quand Combolto-sensei t'as demandé ton nom de famille et pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça avec moi.

\- Oh, euh, désolée, mais c'est compliqué, _répondit-elle en baissant les yeux_.

\- D-d' accord…, _réagit la bleue, un peu décontenancée_ , m-…

\- Laisse tomber, crevette, tu sauras rien de plus, _la coupa Gajeel_.

\- J'suis pas une crevette ! _bouda-t-elle_.

\- Si, tu es ma crevette à moi, _murmura celui-ci à voix basse à la concernée, la faisant fortement rougir_.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai la dalle ! Tu viens avec nous Luce ? _s'écria joyeusement Natsu, une main posée sur son ventre, signe de sa faim_. »

A l'entente de ce surnom, la blonde tiqua, rougit, puis accepta la proposition d'une petite voix, non sans corriger d'abord son prénom auprès du concerné. Elle était étonnée qu'ils lui aient adressé la parole, mais surtout qu'ils l'aient invités à déjeuner avec elle. Soudain, elle eut un flash de son passé, qui l'étourdit brusquement, si bien qu'elle tomba à terre, sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes qu'elle tentait vainement de refouler troublèrent sa vision avant de dévaler avidement les pentes de ses joues pâles. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Levy, Mirajane, Natsu et Lisanna, inquiets, s'étaient accroupis à ses côtés, cette dernière l'ayant prise dans ses bras à son insu. Ils en étaient tous bouleversés et choqués, bien que ne comprenant rien à la réaction de Lucy. Celle-ci pleurait toujours dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts blancs, tandis que Natsu essayait de lui remonter le moral. Le reste du groupe avait remarqué la lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude qui dansait dans les yeux onyx du jeune à la chevelure rosée. Ceci les surprit quelque peu, mais ils se reprirent assez vite, consolant à leur tour la blonde. Elle finit enfin par se calmer et s'enferma dans un mutisme à en faire pâlir les morts, après avoir rassuré tout le monde. Certains étaient encore dubitatifs vis-à-vis des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes de Lucy, mais n'en dirent rien. Ce contretemps passé, il ne leur restait plus que vingt minutes pour déjeuner. Ils le firent dans un semi-silence assez pesant. En effet, Grey, Natsu et Gajeel étaient – encore – en train de se disputer, mais personne n'en fit cas.

De retour en cours, toujours dans un silence inquiétant pour leurs professeurs, peu habitués à tant de calme, ils s'interrogeaient pour la plupart sur le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de la nouvelle. Les professeurs, relativement inquiets pour Lucy, se sont demandé si le groupe « dirigé » par Erza ne lui avait pas causé du tort. Ils entreprirent donc d'avertir le proviseur.

A la fin de la journée, riche en émotions, lors de leur dernier cours de l'après-midi avec le proviseur en personne (qui enseignait la physique), celui-ci somma Levy de rester à la fin de l'heure.

« Pourquoi donc, Makarov ? _interrogea poliment la bleue en faisant un effort apparemment surhumain pour l'appeler par son prénom_.

\- Je dois te parler de quelque chose, _répondit-il, évasif_ ».

La jeune fille eut un regard quelque peu sceptique et inquiet. D'ailleurs, trois paires d'yeux curieuses la fixaient, lui posant une question silencieuse, à laquelle elle répondit par un vague haussement d'épaules. Les trois jeunes gens – il s'agissait de Natsu, Grey et Erza – se détournèrent alors, faisant mine de suivre la leçon avec passion.

 ** _20 minutes plus tard, le cours enfin achevé_.**

Tous les élèves, hormis Levy, avaient quitté la salle, sous le regard bienveillant de Makarov. Seuls Natsu, Grey et Erza étaient restés derrière la porte, prêtant une oreille attentive aux paroles qu'allaient être prononcées par leur supérieur.

« Si je t'ai convoquée c'est parce que plusieurs professeurs m'ont rapporté qu– …, _commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par son interlocutrice, d'une voix affolée_.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir écouté en cours aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît, ne me mettez pas de mot ! _supplia-t-elle_.

\- Euh, soit, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont je souhaitais te parler.

\- Ah, _fit-elle, légèrement honteuse_.

\- Bref, passons. Je sais que tu es assise à côté de Lucy en classe et comme certains professeurs m'ont signalé qu'elle avait une petite mine aujourd'hui, je voulais m'assurer que le problème n'était pas lié à votre groupe.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! _répondit-elle avec véhémence_.

\- Tant mieux. Mais peut-être sais-tu ce qu'elle a ?

\- Euh, non, désolée…

\- Bien, merci. C'est bon je te libère, tu peux partir.

\- Merci sensei, _salua Levy_.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Makarov, voyons !

\- A-aye ! Gomene ! ».

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec trois de ses amis, qui la regardaient d'un air pensif.

« Bon, vous venez ? On va à Fairy Hills ! _s'exclama Natsu tout en commençant à partir_.

\- Ok, _fit Erza_.

-Pfff…, _soupira Grey_ , elle est vraiment bizarre la nouvelle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Je dirais peut-être plutôt perturbée et mystérieuse que bizarre, _réfléchit la bleue_ ».

Les trois autres acquiescèrent. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à leur destination, rejoints peu de temps auparavant par le reste du groupe, ils croisèrent Lucy, un peu perdue dans l'immense établissement.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? _demanda Lisanna_.

\- Oui, en fait je suis interne, mais je ne sais pas où je dois aller, _répondit la blonde avec une petite mimique gênée_.

-Bah, viens avec nous, alors ! Nous aussi on y va ! _proposa Natsu avec un grand sourire_.

\- Euh, ok ! _accepta Lucy tout en cheminant donc avec eux_.

\- Tu as quelle chambre ? _interrogea Mira_.

\- La 602.

\- Oh, c'est juste à côté de la mienne ! _se réjouit la blanche_.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? _demanda la blonde_.

\- Oui bien sûr ! N'hésites pas !

\- Merci, _les remercia-t-elle avec un petit sourire_ ».

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle sourit…_ , pensa Natsu. _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?!_ ».

« Donc, comment ça s'organise à Fairy Hills ?

\- Et bien, l'aile ouest est réservée eux filles et l'aile est aux garçons, mais on peut circuler librement et se rejoindre dans n'importe quelle aile, mais uniquement jusqu'à 23h, _expliqua Erza_. Le couvre-feu est à la même heure, c'est-à-dire que tu dois être dans ta chambre à 23h.

\- Pour les repas, soit on mange au réfectoire entre 19h et 21h30, soit à l'extérieur du lycée, mais dans ce cas il faut demander l'autorisation au moins 2h avant 19h, _continua Sting_. Pour les p'tits déj', c'est ouvert à partir de 7h jusqu'à 8h30, les cours commençant à 9h.

\- Et voila, je pense que c'est tout ce qu'i savoir…, _réfléchit Levy_.

\- Et pour les douches ? _questionna Lucy_.

\- Tu en as une directement dans la chambre, _répondit Lisanna_.

\- Sérieux ?! _s'étonna-t-elle_.

\- Ouais ! C'est cool ! ».

Une fois arrivés, les garçons se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre de Sting, alors que les filles s'installèrent dans la chambre de Juvia. Lucy, quant à elle, partit vers sa nouvelle chambre en suivant les indications que lui avaient données Mirajane, afin d'y ranger toutes ses affaires. Elle arriva enfin devant la 602, tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra avec hâte, se demandant à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre. Elle était peinte essentiellement en blanc, avec un pan de mur bleu sombre. Contre ce mur était appuyé un lit double avec une tête de lit blanc nacré aux reflets légèrement mordorés. Une commode ainsi qu'une armoire étaient disposées dans la pièce à la moquette assortie à la peinture bleutée du mur. Une belle étagère en bois clair trônait à côté d'un grand bureau au plateau de verre posé sur deux caissons bleu sombre laissait envisager une surface de travail plus grande que nécessaire. Le rideau accroché devant la fenêtre venait parfaire l'atmosphère tranquille et chic de la chambre. La salle de bain attenante à cette chambre spacieuse était composée d'une baignoire, une commode surmontée d'une vasque de lavabo. Un miroir était fixé au mur au-dessus de celle-ci, et des toilettes étaient installées dans un coin de la pièce. Le tout paraissait confortable et lumineux. Après avoir pris des draps trouvés dans l'armoire et avoir fait son lit, elle rangea les contenus de ses deux énormes valises, puis fit ses devoirs pour le lendemain. A 18h30, elle commença un nouveau livre qu'elle avait acheté la veille, puis rejoignit le reste du groupe, lui ayant donné rendez-vous devant le réfectoire à 20h pour dîner avec eux.

« Alors, elle est comment la 602 ? _demanda Grey_.

\- Super, elle est assez grande et elle a l'air confortable, _répondit Lucy après un court temps d'hésitation dû à sa surprise du fait que Grey lui aie adressé la parole_.

\- Cool alors ! _s'exclamèrent Loki et Sting d'une même voix_.

\- Ça te dirait blondie d'aller au ciné avec moi mercredi ? _enchaîna ce dernier_.

\- Euh, non, j'crois pas non ! _refusa-t-elle_. Et j'suis pas blonde !

\- En fait, si, _rétorqua Rogue malicieusement_.

\- Tiens, tu sais parler, toi ! _se moqua Mirajane_.

\- J't'emmerde la démone !

\- Eh oh ! Pas de langage aussi vulgaire ici ! _s'énerva faussement Erza, pour le principe_.

\- Calme-toi, c'est pas grave, _relativisa Jellal qui jusque-là était resté silencieux._

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? _demanda soudainement Lucy_.

\- Lisanna et moi sommes sœurs, donc oui, les jumeaux Sting et Rogue sont arrivés l'an dernier, et nous avons connu Juvia, ainsi que son cousin, Gajeel, en 3e, _répondit Mirajane_. Sinon, on est tous ensemble depuis le primaire.

\- Ouais, perso, j'aurais préféré ne pas connaître le glaçon ! _provoqua Natsu_.

\- T'as dit quoi, là, tête à flamme ?! _s'irrita Grey_.

\- Oï, vous avez pas fini de nous faire chier les deux cons ?! _gueula Gajeel_.

\- Tu m'cherches ou quoi l'clou ?! _cria le rose_.

\- STOOOOP ! _les assomma Erza, excédée, une aura noire autour de son corps_.

\- A-aye, Erza-san ! _se soumirent inéluctablement les trois perturbateurs_.

\- Bref. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire Lucy ? _questionna Levy_.

\- J'adore lire et faire du shopping !

\- Kya ! moi aussi j'adore les livres ! _s'écria la bleutée_. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles partirent dans une vive discussion, parfois entrecoupée de débats plus ou moins énergiques, à propos leurs lectures respectives. Le reste du groupe les regardaient avec les yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'elles pouvaient raconter. Ils se détournèrent donc, et recommencèrent à discuter entre eux. A 21h30, ils furent forcés de quitter le réfectoire.

D'un commun accord pourtant tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc et s'assirent en cercle dans l'herbe tendre. Il faisait doux dans le crépuscule ; le ciel dégagé laissait apparaître la lune, lumineuse et ronde, s'évadant lentement de derrière un nuage blanc moutonneux. Une légère brise se faisait ressentir, caressant allègrement les feuilles vertes des arbres, au plus grand bonheur des élèves de sortie ce soir-là.

« Le temps est vraiment agréable ce soir… hum..., _apprécia Grey à moitié à poil_.

\- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ?! _se récria Lucy, choquée_.

\- Il est exhibitionniste, comme j'te disais tout à l'heure ! _se moqua Lisanna_.

\- C'est faux, connasse ! _l'insulta gratuitement le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais_.

\- Bon, vous avez fini avec vos disputes de gamins ?! Toujours est-il que, Grey rhabille-toi ! _intima Rogue, exaspéré_.

\- Regarde ! A cause de toi elle s'est encore évanouie en clamant des Grey-sama à tout va ! _renchérit Sting en pointant Juvia du doigt_.

\- Bon, ça va oui !? On va pas en faire tout un plat, si !? _réagit le concerné_.

\- Si ! _rigola Lucy_ ».

Ils furent tous étonnés de la voir ainsi rire de bon cœur. « _Elle a un beau rire…_ , pensa Natsu, subjugué. _Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ?!_ ».

« Bah quoi, qu'est qu'il se passe ? _s'étonna Lucy face à leur tête choquée_.

\- Rien, rien, t'inquiète ! C'est juste que tout à l'heure t'étais bouleversée et là c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé… Et puis, ce matin tu voulais même pas nous parler et là on a l'impression que ça fait deux semaines qu'on se connaît…, _expliqua Grey_. Donc ça fait bizarre pour nous de te voir rire comme ça… !

\- Ah, ça…, _fit-elle, perdant aussitôt son air joyeux_.

\- Tu veux pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ce midi ? _demanda doucement Mirajane_.

\- N-non, désolée… je… je peux pas.

\- On change de sujet ? _proposa aussitôt Natsu, voyant la gêne de la jeune fille occasionnée par cette question quelque peu indiscrète. Celle-ci la gratifia du regard pour son entreprise_.

\- Ouais ! _accepta gaiement Lisanna avec un clin d'œil à Natsu_. »

Ils continuèrent de papoter pendant un bon moment. A 22h15, Lucy et Levy se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de cette dernière pour s'échanger des livres.

« Vas-y, entre, fais comme chez toi ! _proposa la bleue avec un grand sourire_.  
\- Merci ! »

Lucy était captivée par cet alignement de deux énormes étagères pleines à craquer de livres en tout genre : des policiers, des classiques, des encyclopédies, des drames, des histoires d'amour, des mangas de tous types, des livres anciens, etc.

« Tu as déjà lu du Émile Zicron* ? _demanda Levy_.

\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est mon auteur préféré ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train de lire son dernier tome de la série _L'amour rend fou_ * !

\- Sérieux !? Tu l'as déjà !? Il n'est sorti qu'hier soir ! Tu pourras me le prêter ?

-Evidemment ! Il ne me reste que 100 pages de toute façon !

-Cool, merci ! _remercia-t-elle_. Si tu veux, je peux te passer cette trilogie de policier _Le cadavre de l'étang_ * de Lomehs * ! _proposa Levy en lui tendant trois énormes livres_.

\- Oh oui, avec plaisir ! _accepta Lucy tout en saisissant la pile que lui tendait sa nouvelle amie_.

\- Tu me diras ce que t'en a pensé ! Perso, moi, j'ai adoré !

\- Pour sûr ! »

Elles discutèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lucy décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

« A demain Levy !

\- Bonne nuit !

\- Merci, toi aussi ! »

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre, la 602, et revêtit son pyjama, uniquement composé d'un T-shirt trop large rose pâle et d'un short noir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, trois coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et découvrit quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait pas voir apparaître sur son palier à cette heure-ci.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

* Emile Zicron / _L'amour rend fou_ / _Le cadavre de l'étang_ / Lomhes : J'ai inventé tous ces noms, à l'inspi du moment, en face de la plage du sud de la France (avant que mon cousin me balance à l'eau, moi et mon carnet). Lomhes est tout simplement un mélange de Holmes, pour un auteur de policiers, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien XD

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce looooong chapitre 2 ? Etait-il à la hauteur de vos attentes, après ce long délai de publication ? Allez, faites pas les timides, faites chauffer vos claviers ! (traduction de l'auteure : n'oubliez pas de mettre une review ! :) sinon j'vous tue. Tous. Non, j'déconne ! XD )

A+ pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Réponse aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 1 :**

 _ **Aleanne :**_ Merci ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que la suite te plaise !

 _ **Ccilia :**_ Merci pour ta review ! je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre d'autre XD et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abandonner !

 _ **Kaiya :**_ Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review ! Désolée pour la longueur de ce premier chapitre, j'aurai du appeler ça un _prologue_ XDD Et bien, là tu as le chapitre 2 qui est sorti (donc la suite directe du chhapitre 1 MERCI MOI-MÊME CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE EST TROP CON XD). Après pour la suite, lààààà… c'est une autre histoire XP Pour l'instant elle est en « pause » jusqu'au printemps 2017 minimum…

 _ **Wendy Bernier :**_ ton ode à la suite n'est pas très efficace, ma main refuse de couvrir les feuilles blanches de mots pour cette fanfiction… XD Dommage, j'aurai tant aimé qu'elle fonctionne… ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour ou l'autre elle arrivera, je te le promets ! Merci pour ta review !

 **Réponses aux reviews Chapitre 2 (sans compter celui d'excuses) :**

 _Guest :_ Salut ! _troll forever_ , tu es encore une fois démasquée ! XD En premier lieu, merci pour ta review, même si tu n'as pas aimé lol ! Non je dec, merci pour tout tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ! Bye !

 _ **Kaiya :**_ Merci pour ta fidélité, tu es là à chaque chapitre, ça me rend heureuse ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Par contre, ce n'est pas pour te décevoir, mais le suite de cette fanfiction ne devrait pas paraître avant le printemps 2017, j'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci. Surtout cette fic là, je veux m'appliquer. Je sais où je veux aller, à peu près comment, mais je n'arrive pas à le mettre en forme… Donc pour l'instant, elle est en pause jusqu'au printemps (minimum). Voilà, j'espère que cette révélation ne va pas te rebuter, et que tu continueras à prendre du plaisir à la lire !

 _ **Riri :**_ tout est expliqué dans la réponse précédente ! (à Kaiya). Merci pour ta review !

 _ **Ecritalaplume :**_ je vais faire du 2 en 1 (comme la lessive XD) et répondre à tes deux reviews simultanément. D'ailleurs, merci pour tes reviews !

Non, je ne trouve pas Makarov charismatique XD ce vieillard libidineux ne PEUT PAS être charismatique, c'est contre-nature XDD

Oui, je sais j'ai fait un début très « bateau » mais, ne m'en veux pas stp, c'était ma première fanfiction (ok, je me suis grandement améliorée en très peu de temps d'après mes proches, mais ce n'est pas une raison).

J'ai conscience que Natsu pense assez vite à Lucy comme un amoureux transi, mais pour moi il n'a pas tant eu une sorte de coup de foudre… pour moi c'est juste quelqu'un de très perspicace et il sent qu'il y a anguille sous roche, que Lucy leur cache quelque chose, c'est en ça qu'il pense souvent à elle. Et il s'inquiète parce que, bah c'est dans sa personnalité d'être préoccupé par les autres et notamment par ses amis, même très récents. Voilà, j'espère que tu as compris mes choix et que j'ai été assez explicite dans mes propos explicatifs !

A bientôt !

 _ **Oceane . rlive :**_ Merci pour ta review ! La suite ? je ne connais pas ce pokémon XD non je dec, va voir la fin de la réponse à la deuxième review de Kaiya, tout est expliqué ! A bientôt ! je te remercie de ton engouement pour ma fanfiction !

 _ **Lesavant . com :**_ j'espère bien t'avoir laissé perplexe ! ) et en effet, le petit (ou plutôt _gros_ ) secret sera dévoilé au fur et à mesure, si tout se passe bien à partir du chapitre 4. Voilà, je ne t'en dis pas plus et te souhaite une très bonne continuation ! Merci pour ta review !

 _ **Piralala :**_ Merci pour ta review ! elle me fait très plaisir ! Par rapport au chapitre 3, va voir à la fin de la réponse à la deuxième review de Kaiya, j'ai tout expliqué en détails ! )

Sinon, merci, ma rentrée s'est très bien passée, j'adore mon nouveau lycée !

 _ **Chacha folla :**_ je t'ai normalement répondu via MP, mais je me répète encore ici. Cncernant la suite, va voir la fin de la réponse à la deuxième review de Kaiya, j'ai tout expliqué !

A bientôt tout le monde, et merci pour votre soutien dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire la suite rapidement (même si ce n'est pas gagné, je préfère ne m'avancer en rien afin de ne pas vous décevoir si le délai est grandement rallongé) ! On se retrouvera sûrement au printemps 2017 ! J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes de Noël et bonne année à tous et à toutes ! Ganbatte !


	4. Good bye my lovers, good bye my friends

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, fidèles followers de cette fanfiction. Je suis aujourd'hui porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle, qui m'est autant désagréable qu'elle le sera certainement pour vous. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de ceux qui attendaient la suite avec plus ou moins d'impatience, mais j'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fanfiction. Je déteste ne pas finir quelque chose que j'ai commencé, encore plus si c'est un projet qui me tenais autant à coeur que celui-ci. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus d'inspiration, je me force pour écrire la suite et ça me déplaît, sachant que c'est du forcing et que je ne supporte pas ça. Le fait de faire ceci me brise, c'est-à-dire que ça me bloque et que je n'arrive plus du tout à écrire pendant une durée indéterminée mais souvent très longue, juste à cause d'une fanfiction qui me bouffe la vie et ma soif d'écriture. J'espère que vous serez compréhensifs... Sachez surtout que je n'ai pas pris cette décision à la légère, mais l'ai mûrement réfléchie. J'en ai parlé avec ma meilleure amie et elle me soutient dans mon choix.

Si l'un de vous à envie de connaître plus ou moins le scénario et la suite de l'histoire (le pourquoi du comment etc, ce qui aurait du plus ou moins vaguement se passer, ...), je vous invite à me contacter par review ou MP, je répondrai à vos questions.

Merci encore à vous, vous voir si nombreux à lire ce maigre écrit et à m'avoir soutenue et encouragée dans l'écriture de celui-ci m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. D'autant plus au moment où on a dépassé les 2000 vues alors qu'uniquement le prologue et le premier chapitre avait été publiés. J'ai énormément apprécié mener cette expérience avec vous, mais c'est malheureusement ici que notre aventure s'achève.

Un grand merci, et à bientôt je l'espère sur mes autres fanfictions.

Moshi-sama.

 **Ps : il y a peu de chances que je la reprenne un jour, mais qui sait ? Après tout, l'espoir fait vivre ! :) Peut-être que d'ici un certain temps de pause je recouvrerai l'inspiration pour ce texte, le reprendrai et le FINIRAI ?**


End file.
